


从良 50

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 50

50-1

无风的草原与海面，换来的是山崩的泪和再喊不出声的哑痛。

阿云嘎牵着这只一丝力气也无的手，唇齿张合却发不出零星半点的声响，他叫鼻水倒呛住了肺叶，一阵排开浪的猛咳快将他眼白顶出，却再无人为他轻抚脊背说一声，

嘎嘎，别哭。

由胸肺到头顶的喘息像是持续了三五个世纪，阿云嘎的眼与腮还是在抽跳着，不由自主的要将更多的恸翻到出来，可阿云嘎还没有回应郑云龙留在人间的爱，这是他在生命尽头终于学会的感情。

阿云嘎使重拳捶打胸口，将情绪都咽下，倾身去与床上的人贴着额头，顶着鼻翼，将嘴唇的形状契合，像是结成枚印记，直到身下的最后一丝温度逝去。

“我也爱你。”

“绒绒。”

他将泪水铺满了这张好看的脸，为他洗净这浊世的不堪。

阿云嘎用食指轻轻刮了刮那高挺的鼻骨，他的嘴巴与眉毛都是怪异的弧度，是哭也是笑，纵横的泪水横跨肌肤上的褶皱，这一瞬间阿云嘎已经是有些老态，他眼角的纹何时变得这样深了，可以将泪存起来，再叫猩红的眼尾染色。

他拇指留在已经是灰白色的唇上，不舍的抚过一寸寸唇纹，像是无数个他先醒来的清晨，人在他的臂弯里，摇蹭着一头蓬蓬的发，嘴巴咕哝的说早安。

阿云嘎不再哭了，只是泪水仍又淌了两簇，他将掌心盖在他心口，轻声的说，

“你自由了。”

这一声好怅然。

周深在王晰怀抱里止不住的抹泪，抱着他的人面无情绪，双眼却死命的盯着床上那张安详的睡颜，他的颊上有一道浅得几欲消失的泪痕。

阿云嘎跪软了腿，几次才扶着床站起，他将生平最后一丝关乎情爱的温柔缱绻都留下了，随他的爱人一道入梦，再抬眼时，声都入了秋，他冲周深，

“深深。”

被点到名字的人把泪揉了，应一声正要走过去，可他在清晰的视线下抬眼，是猝不及防的撞进一汪冷潭，被激的一个颤，几乎是下意识的缩回王晰怀里。

周深知道这样的冰冷不是冲他，正因为他知道所以他搂着王晰的手臂更紧了，但这不过是无力顽抗而已，那小小的身躯哪里承得住泰山的威压。

阿云嘎似乎是没有多少耐心，他的声音加了几分沉肃，

“过来。”

是王晰先松了手，轻声的说，

“去吧。”

周深到底还是过去给了阿云嘎一个柔软的抱，他说不出什么宽慰的话，在生死面前任何语言都是徒劳，他踮起脚将亲吻落在阿云嘎耳根，重重的的喊了一声，

“哥。”

阿云嘎对周深还算温柔，他揉了揉周深的后脑拦着窄瘦的肩膀把他带出去说话，王晰的脚步只跟了一个床位就止住了，或是说他被阿云嘎的眼光定在原地寸步难行，就只能目送周深的后脑，嘴上张了张也没说什么挽留的话。

王晰自己心里清楚，阿云嘎从不是什么宽容大度的好人，甚至说得上睚眦必报，他欢心时顽石也能当明珠来供奉，厌倦时管你什么奇珍异宝，不过丢入泥潭一眼不多顾。

王晰自知他与宝贝二字相差甚远，也早有预感逃不过阿云嘎的怒罚，不过好在他现今已没什么可在意的，拳大的心里唯一个周深而已。

然周深非他王晰一人的心上软肉，他便也再没什么好担心的。

他对着远远相携的身影粗喘了口气，他给母亲去了通电话，无事的口吻关照了两句，他母亲问他什么时候回去看看，王晰只拿再说来推脱。

又与助理说了两句公司的事儿，他早把实股都写到周深名下，如今各项目组都是平稳运作，不足令人挂怀。

“把新区与物产联合的那项目给他，让他做。”

阿云嘎手下有用的人已经在病房外的走廊听吩咐，阿云嘎是推一把周深，给他送到人堆里，立刻就有人扶上周小公子的胳膊，说是扶实则是钳制，饶是周深体术练的好也难能挣脱。

新区的项目基本算是惊雷今年的核心重头，前期铺垫预热了许久，哪怕是阿云嘎一心扑在郑云龙身上，也要分出神来过问两句，因为这是带着国家的经济发展意向，论谁也不敢马虎。

所以在周深接手公司的时候这个项目还是旧班子的人在带，周深也知道这是个烫手山芋就压根儿没想碰，可阿云嘎现在是如此强硬的提出来塞进他怀里，周深不免要思考其中用心，他意识到如果投身进这个项目，论说大罗神仙也分身乏术。

他突然想起彼时王晰为何急于将公司全转到他名下，这不仅是余笛的干系，想必王晰也预料到阿云嘎与他之后还有文章要做。

王晰当时甚至还拿话逼他

——我只有这些，深深，你不要就是不爱我。

周深脑子登时轰的一下，他怕王晰是要做傻事，几乎下意识的脱口，

  
“你留他——”

“留，还是不留。”

“看你了，深深。”

阿云嘎说的极是平静，他翻了一下腕表，抬眼时顶起的眼皮已经没了从前的俊朗气貌，只是一层叠一层的阴鸷，他对下属摆了摆手，说，

“去吧，还能赶上研讨会。”

周深几乎是被半架着转身，他还没来得及多看一眼王晰，呼喊的名字还没出口，阿云嘎就已经带上了病房的门，他只在缝隙中看见了王晰对着病床缓缓跪下的身影。

“你不配跪他。”阿云嘎对着王晰的半截影子这样说。

王晰没应，偏着头对着床轻轻的哼起了歌，调子太过熟悉，熟悉到还没吐出一个字就被阿云嘎抬手打断。

阿云嘎用指背拨了一下王晰的脑袋，力道不重，但也足以让王晰的薄身子栽歪下去，他就势跪坐在病床腿上，脑袋枕着铁架子，也不看阿云嘎，只轻轻的说，

“一命抵一命。”

阿云嘎在他身后冷哼，王晰看不见那神色，但也知是如何轻蔑的表情，他也兀自跟着笑了一下，细瘦腕子抬起来去摸郑云龙的脚踝，他听见头顶传来的问话，

“你后悔过吗？”

“不曾。”

王晰回答的果决，迄今为止他做过许许多多的事儿却从未后悔过，每一笔决定的结果他都欣然接受，要论非说要让他挑，王晰只能说他后悔那么早就认识阿云嘎。

王晰摸着手下的冰凉细瘦，指腹在踝骨上打圈，他俯下头是想把吻盖上去，却被阿云嘎提着头发拎起来，这高度他站也不是跪也不是，只能随着屈膝，微垂着眼目光有些游离，他听见阿云嘎问他良心叫狗吃了。

王晰只是淡淡的掀起眼皮儿，用平静的语气撑住卷席而下的波澜，

“他只是个玩意儿。”

继而又把眼都睁开，细媚霞红的眼尾扫的人心悸，王晰是刻意用这样的眼波送与阿云嘎，像极了十数年前他惯用的撩拨手段，他轻轻吐了口香浊的气，用调笑的口吻说，

“你喜欢上他还不是因为。”

王晰指指自己，轻轻吐了一个我字。

王晰以往从未觉得看阿云嘎的暴怒是这样有趣的一件事儿，哪怕他是被狠狠的掼在墙上，后胸闷痛也遏不住他用饶有意趣的眼光看那因怒而跳动的眉心。

他也学着阿云嘎冷笑，啐了一口说，

“你要不搅进来，哪有这么多事儿。”

阿云嘎又卡着他的脖子把人提起，把话从牙缝中挤出来，王晰耳朵不好，但看嘴型他便知道阿云嘎是问他在说什么。

王晰还是笑，艰难的扬起他利薄的下颚，迎上阿云嘎那双眼睛缓缓的说，

“我早就说了，我的玩意儿，你养不了。”

王晰低沉的嗓音和他落下的泪一齐荡在阿云嘎虎口上，他的目光又越过眼前人，往身后奔去了。

“少说五十年，我能给他个圆满。”

“阿云嘎。”他的眼神又荡了回来，语气变得有些刻薄，也是同他现在这般全然不顾的架势，

“你爱的开心吗”

“满意吗。”

王晰禁不住的咳了两声，嘴角有顶出的涎液 ，他使红嫩的舌尖扫过，瞥着一双浪荡的眼看阿云嘎，说，

“你这样的人。”

“有爱嘛？”

王晰并没有声嘶力竭，他被挤着嗓子几乎是吐一个字疼一下，所以他说的极缓，又带着几分轻挑。

阿云嘎的眼都快被血色蒙了，可他又无法真正扭断王晰的脖子，他太熟悉这张脸，喜怒忧思七情占四的他都交予过。

可恨极也是他。

王晰怎配去质问他。

阿云嘎不想在这屋子里折腾，他是又一次把王晰扔了出去，这一次更重，重到可以听见肉与瓷砖相撞的闷响，重到王晰只能用肘撑起上身来与阿云嘎对视，但他面上仍挂着笑，只不过太多凄苦与决然。

阿云嘎双手攥拳落在身体两侧一门劲儿的颤，嗓子里是竭力压抑的翻涌而上的腥气，他微垂着眼并不在意王晰脸上到底是怎样的情绪，只轻嘲一声，

“你有什么资格说话。”

他回身只对旁边候着的下属说，

“带走。”

阿云嘎又跪回到床边，牵起已经没有温度的手贴在脸上，把两枚汪洋交扣在一起，轻轻的摇着摇着，他像是换了张脸似的，微阖着眼唱柔软绵长的调子，又喃喃的说，仿若呓语，

绒绒，你说你愿意和我走的

我可以照顾你一辈子

绒绒

我爱你

我爱你呢

50-2

王晰眼前的黑暗如此长，长到他甚至以为阿云嘎是将他双眼都挖去。

他在这无止的虚色里醒了又睡，循环往复的只靠着腹部的绞痛来记录时间，他的胃是餐食的执鞭人，少吃一顿就要折磨他一两个小时。

他在意识里感受到脖颈上的刺痛，之后便又浸入更沉的睡眠，梦里翻江倒海的涛过十数年光景，却怎么也睁不开眼，把王晰逼出一身凉汗，再醒时光明尽数回归。

可这光明未免太亮些，王晰脑浆子还在和泥，冷不防又被这耀眼刺痛神经，他以臂遮目缓和了许久才将眼皮抬起了缝。

王晰一睁眼就在棚顶上看见了自己，一丝不挂的躺着。

他四肢的触感也跟着回溯，腰上被冰硬的镜子地面咯得生疼，是了，他在一间六面都是镜子的房间里。

王晰揉开惺忪的眼意识到自己的处境，即刻像一只惊鸟慌张的用秃羽的翅膀拢住身体，他惊惧谨慎的环视一圈，没什么旁的人，却看见了万万个自己，赤条条白肉在惨冷的灯下的相互叠映，他像是万花筒里放的彩纸片，所见景象皆以他为原点爆炸的散开。

撕裂的震痛霎时又攀上王晰的脑子，他挣扎着甩头，屋里静的可以听见太阳穴的抽动声。

不知又过了多久，王晰才从恍惚中回神，互相映照的镜面极其干扰他的视线，来回折射的影象令他眩晕作呕，两腮泛酸压着舌直往胃里掏，可王晰什么都呕不出来，他至少已经是两个整天水米未进，他打开嗓子，那里已经是被燎烧过的荒芜。

王晰止不住的抿嘴，妄图再勾出一些湿润来，却是徒劳无用，干涩与难熬只会成倍的涌上，像他第一次打开自己身体的情境。

他奋力的瞪圆那双血丝密布的眼，看清这屋里还有并不反光的东西，是洗手池和马桶，王晰几乎是用爬的到水池旁，他是无助的沙漠旅人，生水带着锈铁与漂白剂的味道，尝在他舌尖却是清甜异常。

直到王晰的上腹被撑出了浅浅的弧度，他才停止了牛饮。

水流的粗喘盖不过他猛烈的心跳，王晰用冷水冲着自己的腕子，以此来换一些清醒，他并不知道阿云嘎把他带去了哪里，凭他对黑暗的估算，这样的时长足够阿云嘎把他送到世界的任何角落。

这屋里有一扇门，是有一扇门的。

王晰努力的分辨出镜像与真实，确有面墙上存在近似于门的一人宽的暗处。

六面的镜像令他失去对距离的掌控，不过四米见方的小屋子让他跌了好几跤，他是没了鳍的鱼，连同平衡力一起被剥夺，肘与膝都磕出淤青才踉踉跄跄的到门前，这是一块立身镜大小的透明玻璃。

王晰几乎是下意识的将身体都缩回去，他还没忘自己现在是赤身裸体的，他贴着冰凉的镜子墙站了好一会儿不见外面有脚步声，才稍稍探出个头。

视线所及近似于书房的摆设，他能见一方长桌以及转椅与沙发，壁上还有山水字画。

王晰用指尖顶了顶门分毫未动，应是向内推的，他指腹画过玻璃定睛看去——这是面单向镜子。

王晰对这个东西再熟悉不过，常被他用于各种声色场所用来满足金主们的不同癖好。

当王晰知道外面看不进来时似乎是松下一口气，这让他有胆子站到这扇门前好好看看他这处境。外面的一切都令他陌生，王晰是万分肯定这不是阿云嘎的家，可他猜不出也想不出阿云嘎能把他带到哪里去。

他十指贴着玻璃门站了一会儿，腹上又旋起了钝痛，他扒着门缓缓跪下，五条汗画的印记脏了这洁净的玻璃。

他的器官在用更长更烈的同感威胁他，如果再不进食就让他尝尝自己肉身的味道。

然而王晰并没有在怕，他五指成爪死死抠着表面那层皮肉，刮出几道血痕，痛觉让他活着让他感知真实，他只有活着才有机会见到他的周深。

一室寂静把苦痛的嘤咛放大了，汗水从他发根散到背脊，继而是一些缓和的粗喘，跟着一声牵动人心的颤笑。

王晰确实是在笑的，只不过这面容因痛而变得狰狞丑陋，而他的感官也因这无意义的笑而受到加倍的惩罚，他是蹲也蹲不住，只能栽倒在地上，把自己盘成婴儿形状。

不知又是多久，他身上的汗都阴干了，脚心在镜面的地上不打滑。

可王晰并不想站起来，他像一只蠕虫拖着自己的身子往角落里移，把肩膀卡在两面镜墙间，脚后跟贴着腿与臀相接的肉，他将两脚交叉着放，便可以挡住因坐姿而敞开的密处。

他的穴肉早不像年轻时那样粉，自己多看一眼也要觉得恶心。

他的背也不够柔韧，这样的姿势下他无法将头搁在膝上，他脑子昏沉，只靠颈椎撑着，不多一会儿便架不住了，咬着骨头的酸痛让他放弃了聚拢成茧的姿态。

王晰任命的把后脑往墙上一砸，对着万千镜像他只能选择闭眼，在幼时当他知晓万花筒里的绚丽不过几片镜子与彩片，便再不喜这些虚头虚脑的东西，甚至说产生了厌恶。

王晰的指甲里旋了些自己的皮肉，有一丝血迹，点在镜面上瞬间映出千万朵花。

他的指甲总是修剪得体，无论是手的还是脚的。

不像阿云嘎从不在意这样细节上的问题，穿着板正的西装人模人样，晚上回来却还要王晰给他修指甲，阿云嘎的手厚圆，说不上是广义的好看，可王晰却喜欢捏他，总是借修剪指甲的借口牵他的手，如今想来也是好久没握过，不知他是不是也会自己做这些闲事了。

想来应该是会做，不然郑云龙脚上笨拙的形状又是谁弄出来的。王晰想到这竟轻轻嗤了一声。

王晰是一个很在意细节的人，郑云龙的好看更是他仔细上的仔细，近乎是打扮到头发丝儿上，只不过郑云龙的脚比王晰大上几个尺码，再怎么养护也没有如他自己般娇瘦的气质。

王晰的脚并没拥有三十五岁的痕迹，十颗趾头浑圆细嫩，尖端漾着一点点粉，之后便是大片的柔白，蜜桃一样的颜色，是他早年间精心保养的结果，谁不喜欢精致到分毫的商品，王晰总能给人一种物超所值的体验。

只是他这双腿有些可惜，大片烫伤留下的狰狞痕迹彻底败了美感，王晰是有意没去治这疤痕，因他当时以为自己再不会做皮肉生意。

王晰胡乱的想着又昏沉的睡去，他许久没安稳的睡过觉，周深不在还好，他是光脚不怕穿鞋的，然而当软白团子又回到他怀中，竟是少不了日夜惊悸，失而复得的怅然让他无比小心。

他大多数是睡不上几个小时就要醒，扛着坠物般的手脚酥麻，去确认周深还在他床上，再去嗅那小人发间与自己相同的香波味道才算咽回一半的心。

从前他与郑云龙一同睡的时候就不见这样煎熬，几乎每一天都是无梦，甚至偶尔晨间醒来，他会在郑云龙的怀里，那人长胳膊长腿，给王晰圈出一片绝安全的领域，但王晰总是异常抗拒的，甚至还要在清醒之后厉声训斥。

不过郑云龙总是乖巧听训却屡教不改，任鞭子沾水的打也无济于事，王晰气急，把人绑在床边睡了大半个月才改了郑云龙的毛病。

王晰睡着睡着又渴，便爬着过去找洗手池，他尝试过站起身，但空空的腹不足以完成他大脑的指令。生水寒凉，王晰脆弱的肠子根本受不住这五次三番的煎熬，好在阿云嘎还给王晰留了三分脸面，剩个马桶给他装装尊严。

又是这样浑浑噩噩的不知过了多久，王晰的肋下已经深深的凹陷下去，他的皮肤也变得发黄，是行将就木的枯槁模样。

他终日就抱臂蜷缩在角落里，一开始还有的想，想着想着脑子就放空了，他睡的时候比醒着多，就算醒的时候也不愿睁眼看这一室令人眩晕的镜像。

王晰是被甜香的糯米味敲开了眼睛，他浑身每一处毛孔都摆开了渴望的姿态，出于本能的他狗一般循着味儿去，发现那单向玻璃的门被一方瓷碗夹开个缝，粥香就是那传来的。

王晰睡的昏沉，倒是没听见外面的脚步声，但看这腾腾的白雾就知道应是没放多久，他不自觉的泌出口水，松动了四肢往门口爬，他光着的囊袋蹭在冰凉的地上也不觉着疼，他眼中只有那碗蒸腾着甜糯的粥。

他的指已经扒上碗沿，拖拽却分毫不动，他心觉诧异定睛一看，碗沿那头何时又攀了一根指头，王晰霎时懵了头，他心跳骤快将要跳出嗓子，又怯又缓的抬头看去。

外室是暗的，所以他的视线经历了一段虚无。

直到撞上一只可怖的眼。

像阴诡地狱浮出来的凶煞罗刹。

王晰这几天本就精神恍惚，又体力不济，心脏几乎瞬间跳停，他啊的一声惊呼便后仰过去。

阿云嘎端起碗来用脚踢开了门，他看王晰那脸惊魂未定的惨白心中冷笑，声音自高处落下，

“饿了？”

王晰是经历了耳鸣与眼前的白光才恍惚回来，他的粗喘接不上气息，呼出的声音都带着粗粝的气泡，吭哧吭哧的像一条将死的狗。

阿云嘎却不管他这个模样，只提起王晰软趴下去的头发，将他刀似得下颚线扬出弧度，一碗热粥同瀑布一般兜头淋下，王晰竟是拿嘴去接，大部分却浇进他鼻腔里，他便不敢喘息，忍着灼热的痛在钳制下去追那些米粒。

一碗粥没多少，也足够糊王晰一脸，乃至肩上胸口都是粘稠。

阿云嘎将碗一扔厌弃的松开王晰的头，语气里是不加修饰的嘲讽，

“王晰，你真脏。”

“我给你洗洗吧。”

阿云嘎还带了别的东西来，是一提瓷白的瓶，若是王晰在此刻抬头定会一眼就认出来。

也不用他认了，一股酸腐的味道带着浑沉的酒气倾在他头上，顺着他光洁的脊流进他的尾骨窝里，依稀还能辨认出一丝五月的槐花香风。


End file.
